Debts unpaid
by AnadoraBlack
Summary: Tani. A smuggler with Force powers. A girl without parents. A girl who learns everything from a dead man. You can't guess who it is. Luke/OC because I love him and you can't stop me. First book of the "By the moons" saga.
1. The Living Force

_ Enjoy, and read whilst listening to Deep shadows by TTL, thanks! :)_

**1. The Living Force.**

"_You should try to remain calm, Tani. This is going to happen fast, your senses must be at their maximum._"

"_Yes, Master Jinn._" I breathed calmly, my blaster firmly held in my hand.

I could hear them. Sense them through the Force. They were coming after me. The smuggler. Stormtroopers. I hate them. Filthy little clones from a filthy little bounty hunter. You watch me as I rip their heads off.

"_Don't think things like that, Tani. These are not proper thoughts for a Jedi-to-be._" His grave voice sent shivers through my spine. He always crept me out when he did that.

I heard him chuckle in my head. "_You father said exactly the same things when he was my Padawan._"

"_Did he survive?_"

"_You know that better than anyone, young one._"

"_Wait for me in the next room, they are coming._" I sensed his mind let go of mine, and I charged my blaster.

"Come on, morons, let me show you how a Kenobi fights!"

_ Tehe, I got you again! That's a teaser chapter. I want at least three reviews before I post next one! I warn you, I already have five chaps ready for you! Nerds you are! :p_


	2. Left or right?

****_A/N: I know, I had said three reviews before I'd post again, but I'm not used to be cruel, so here's the second chapter... I maybe will update as soon as I feel like, let's say you won't wait too much this time... ^^_

**2. Left or right?**

I stopped running and entered a small ship garage. I knew I'd find him there.

Most Eisley. I hated Tatooine. I had good reasons: I was born here. Sand, two suns, no breathing, and the bloody desert where my father held me prisoner until I said "no more".

I felt a disturbance in the Force. Something odd. I was usually feeling smaller things, like when the Emperor wasn't far from me, I knew I had to run away as fast I could. But this time was different. I felt someone's suffering. He or she suffered so much it broke my heart too. I pushed a hand to my chest until the feeling worn away.

Han got out of the Falcon as soon as he had spotted me.

"Tani dear! What owes me the pleasure?" I looked up into his seducer's face, and rolled my eyes. Then he saw my hand, still clutching my shirt. "Gosh, don't tell me you've gotten yourself hurt again." He ran to me and took me in his arms, bride style.

In the time of a blink I was sitting next to Chewie in the Falcon's cockpit. Han tried to reach my hand, but I pushed him away.

"Han, I'm alright, I'm not hurt! I was just..."

His eyes widened and he grinned. "You only wanted a free trip in my arms, hey. How I understand you!"

I eyed Chewie who rolled his eyes at me. I laughed. "Anyway, I'm here on business."

"You're always saying that, and it's never true, baby."

"Stop calling me baby, Han." He glared at me "yeah, whatever" style and then gestured for me to go on. "You owe me one trip."

He sat down and crossed his arms. "I thought we were even this time."

"Nope. I just saved your ass from a bunch of clones coming your way."

He sighed. "Yeah, as always. Should I thank your little...sick brainy...thing?"

I rolled my eyes again. "Being almost a Jedi doesn't mean I'm insane, Solo." Then I got the card out of my pocket. "I gotta go where he isn't."

Han took the card and saw Boba Fett's name carved on it. His eyebrows met in a perfect line. "Fett? You running away from Fett? C'mon Tani, you could get him down anytime!" He threw the card away and I Force pulled it back to me again, and put it back in my jacket pocket. "Yeah, stop doing that. In my ship. You could break something."

I laughed. "You really are creeping out whenever I do something Force related, don't you dear?" I played with my eyelashes before getting up. "Could you get me outta here, let's say, tomorrow?" I pushed the button to open the cockpit door. "I know where my quarters are, thank you very much. See you Chewie!" The Wookiee waved me goodbye, but Han stopped me.

"Hey, sweetheart, you know, as much as I like you, sometimes you'll have to really pay me back."

I blew him a kiss. "You do realise you've said that to me almost a thousand times?" And I got out of the Falcon, retrieving the hotness that made me sweat whenever one of my muscle was moving.

!-!-!-!-!

I quickly got to the inn I was occupying a room of, and once I sat on my bed, I let my thoughts and someone else's flow together, as usual.

"_Do I sense fear, young one?_"

I sighed. "_Yes, Master. I still do not know how to control it._"

"_You have background, but I've been saying that to you since we met, it can't linger for too long now._"

"_I know. Forgive me, Master, I'm not a good student._"

He laughed and it rang in my mind. "_Yes, you are, Tani. You're just not like any other students I've taught._"

I laughed back. "_You're teaching me in mind, Master. That's something new to you. Not to me._"

I sensed a strange breeze coming through my room, and when I opened my eyes, here he was.

Qui-Gon Jinn was sitting on my bed, in his gracious Force Ghost form.

I bowed my head to him. "Thank you to honour me with your physical presence, Master."

He mimicked putting a hand on my knee. "Tani, I have important matters to discuss. And this needed for me to be here in person."

I watched as his still glowing eyes entered mine, and I knew our minds were still linked. "What are you looking for, Master?"

"You are one of the most talented young ones I've seen in this life, Tani. I can't understand why your father didn't teach you."

I looked down and mumbled. "My father didn't want any other Padawan since what happened with _him_."

"Obi-Wan has always been hard to read." He sighed. "Master Yoda doesn't comprehend why I am teaching you either. But we both know we weren't really broadcasting on the same channel him and I."

I looked up and saw him grin. "What is it you want to discuss, Master?"

"I need you for a very important mission. But that will ask two difficult things from you."

I nodded. "I am ready for whatever you might ask, Master."

"You have to retrieve Princess Leia Organa. She has been held captive by her father in the Black Star."

I sighed. "I knew it already, Master. That isn't an improvement."

"It is, since you won't be travelling alone. As I speak, two droids have now found their rightful owners and they will both need your help."

"Two droids?"

"Artoo Deetoo and Cee-Threepio are taking tea with your father right now. Accompanied by no one else than-"

"Luke Skywalker. So that is what you ask of me, Master. To save Leia from her father, helped by Anakin's son and _my_ father, who denied my very existence so many years ago?"

He tried to caress my cheek. "You are so bitter. Just like your father when he was taught about Xanatos' treachery. Let your mind and heart be emptied of those feelings. You will find your father has missed you as much as you missed him."

"I haven't missed him at all!"

"Tani." I looked in his eyes and I knew I had gone too far in denial. Of course I had missed my dad. Like Hell I had.

"Forgive me, Master. What were the two things you said would be difficult for me to do?"

"Well, first, you'll have to sign a truce with your father. That would include telling him about your training with me. He will need to yell at me for a moment, but it'll be alright. Second, and I'm afraid that will be the hardest part, you cannot, on any occasion, tell Luke or Leia about their past. They have to find out by themselves."

"You mean I can't tell them Vader's their father?" I narrowed my eyes.

"No, you can't." He got up and I followed his pace as he walked to the door. "And Tani, I will always be there" he pointed at my head "if you need me." The door opened and I understood I had to get out.

"I know, Master, I know."

I silently took my backpack, containing my few belongings. Blaster bullets, laser handcuffs and a laser blade I loved to use on unbreakable glass.

I got out of the room and of the inn, breathing as calmly as I could seeing I had to head back to Han.

Worse, I had to Force suggest him to take my father and Luke away on a little trip towards Alderaan.

Bugger.

_ I know, this is generally the moment when everyone screams: Oh my God what happened with Obie? Who's her mother? Why didn't he train her? Why did Qui-Gon train her in his place? How does she know about the Old Republic and everything?_

_ Now, I'll just say: calm down, breathe, and read next chapter... :)_


	3. The patient awaits

_ A/N: Hello dear readers! As apparently reviews aren't that easy to write, I've decided to tease you even more and to post only once a week in punishment... ^^_

Underlined passages are Chewie speaking Wookiee

**Bold passages** are Tani's visions

**3. The patient awaits.**

The following day, I woke up in my room in the Falcon. When I say my room, it's not really right, let's just say that I liked sleeping in Han's room seeing as he always preferred to spend his nights with birds.

Chewie wanted to ask me questions about what had happened the previous day. I had come back earlier than they thought and I had looked strangely disturbed, as did Han when he suddenly felt like he had to go to a certain bar.

"Don't tell me you've Force suggested him again." The Wookiee and I always had gone fine, he wasn't afraid of me and we sometimes found ourselves talking about Master Yoda, whom he had encountered during Order 66 and the mess that ensued. But I knew when he wasn't happy about things I did. And it was the case.

"You know me, Chewie, I won't lie to you. I had to." I took a sip of hot chocolate he had done right for me, seeing as his friend was already jumping here and there to check his bloody ship.

"I don't know every secret, Tani. I hope you won't get us into trouble."

If you knew! "No, I hope I won't. But it's...important. Very important."

"The old man and young human we met yesterday in a bar, you know them? It's related?"

"It is related. Of course it is."

"Tani, you were born here. I'm not blind, even if the resemblance isn't as obvious as you would expect, I know it was your father."

I suddenly felt shivers along my spine, but I ignored the feeling and pretended to know he would have found out. "Chewie, you already knew my father was a Jedi, don't pretend you didn't."

"I didn't know he actually lived here. I'll be more than happy to tell him what I think about a young woman wandering alone on Corellia aged fourteen."

"You won't need to." I got up, patted his cheek, and went back to my room where I finally sat down on the floor and let myself meditate.

!-!-!-!-!

**Luke stood in front on a terrace on Bespin.**

** His light-sabre held high in defence, his blue eyes mixed between fear and hatred.**

** His gaze meant "you'll pay", and it sent shivers through my spine.**

** I was standing in front of him, as if it was me he was fighting, and I couldn't bear to see this anger on his fair face. I wanted him to smile, to withdraw his weapon and to talk in a calmer way.**

** Then his opponent passed through my ghostly form, and I saw my fear reflected in Luke's eyes.**

** He was confronting his father. Vader. Anakin Skywalker, the traitor. And he wanted revenge. But why did he? I was certain he didn't know yet, unless he wouldn't try to kill him. I knew that for sure: Luke would never harm his own flesh and blood, even if it was running through Vader's remaining veins.**

** "Join me, Luke. Together, we can rule the Empire!"**

** "Never!" Luke threw his blade towards his father, barely touching his shoulder during a really reckless blow.**

** And then everything blurred as Luke's hand was wiped away by Vader's light-sabre.**

I stopped breathing.

!-!-!-!-!

Meditation was definitely over.

"_You have had a very interesting encounter with the future, young one._"

I sighed as I didn't expect Master Jinn to bother teaching me today. "_I do not think this will __happen._"

"_You do not think or do not hope?_"

"_Hope._"

"_Tani, you really are strong in mind, but your heart is full of contradictory feelings. You should try to let your mind flow-_"

"_I know, Master, I know. I just can't do it. I guess I don't want to end like my father._"

He sighed in my head. "_Still that bitterness. I hope he's in a good mood. He'll have a lot of things to do to convince you._"

I got up and turned to my bed as if he was sitting there. "_I'll tell you when I know._"

"_Take care._"

My mind felt solitude, and I could feel calm again.

Then I heard blaster noises outside of the cabin.

I could feel them through the Force.

They were there. My father, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Luke Skywalker.

I'd never properly met him, but something told me he wouldn't hurt my feelings.

!-!-!-!-!

"Chewie, take us outta here!" I ran towards Han, who was himself running towards the cockpit, and suddenly felt a strange twitching in my stomach. Fear, dread, longing? I couldn't tell. But it definitely wasn't pleasant.

"There is someone else on this ship." His voice had changed, but I knew it was him. It seemed like I would see my father rather older than last time. Normal, he was turning 57 this year.

"You told us there only was two of you!" Same anger, same flame in the voice. This was Luke. Sounding just like his Padawan father. I knew it, I heard it in Qui-Gon's mind.

"That's nothing! Barely a friend of mine who wanted a ride. She's no danger!"

"You got that right!" I giggled as Chewie laughed alone, him alone understanding the joke.

"A she, then. Well, I guess we could go and meet her in the cabin, then, since she's eavesdropping." Ooh, bad.

I backed away quickly, and then I spotted the two droids, looking as they did in my visions. I stood next to R2-D2, waiting for them to appear.

Han had given Chewie the wheel, as I understood. He was pacing before Luke.

He looked as I always knew he'd look. Wearing beige tunic and pants, with his father's light-sabre at his hip, blond hair spiking in every direction and blue piercing eyes.

Our eyes met and I knew he could feel I was special. Not quite like him but close. He grinned. "I'm Luke." We shook hands, our eyes still locked, until I sensed him coming in.

I turned around to see my father, wearing his usual beige Jedi tunic and brown cloak, now white beard and hair but still piercing dark blue eyes. I felt strangely bad.

"Hello, Dad."

_ Bloody cliffhanger on! Yeah, I know, you still are oblivious to what happened! :p_


	4. When the Force isn't helping

_ A/N: So sorry for the long wait, I had sworn to post earlier, but unfortunately I got completely drowned into my homework... Sorry again!_

**4. When the Force isn't helping.**

We stayed there, frozen, for what looked like hours, days or even years. My father's piercing blue eyes were wider than I ever saw them, and I could see Han's brown ones coming from one to another, completely knocked off. I couldn't see Luke, however, which was a shame.

After a while, my dad took a pace forward, then another, then another again, until I felt his arms carefully wrap themselves around me.

I don't know how I ended doing that, but I definitely ended crying like a baby. I hugged his Jedi cloak and clutched it as if I was still afraid he would slip away from me and never come back. Though last time, our roles were much more reversed.

As always, Han couldn't keep calm. I knew that much, he was a total question sack. So it didn't surprise me to hear his male voice while I was still sobbing for my retrieved family.

"What the Hell, Tani? You never told me this!"

I slowly let go of my dad, who sadly wiped my tears away and we both turned to face the smuggler.

"What do you expect me to say, Han?" My voice was rather low, thought still bitter.

"I dunno. If you really are his daughter, then I suppose it isn't a coincidence we're all here today?" He put his hands on his hips and it made him look extremely like my dad when he was angry.

I giggled a little. "Of course it wasn't a coincidence."

Dad looked at me, but didn't ask anything. Luke changed our subject. "Wait. Are you too going to Alderaan?"

I shook my head. "I could have been heading anywhere. I'm-"

"She's running away 'cause she can't bear to kick someone's ass." Han rolled his eyes while I shot him a deathcold glare.

"I'm not running away. I just don't want to be around Boba Fett for a long time."

Dad smiled a little. "Have you turned smuggler too, Tani?"

I sighed. "We'd better take a seat, if you really want to do this now."

I gestured towards the dinner table, while Han winked at me and came to tell Chewie he'd had to drive alone for a while.

!-!-!-!-!

I was sitting next to Han, and Luke and Dad were facing us. The two droids were standing not far from us, and I knew Ceethree would listen. That droid was as curious as his creator.

"What do you want to know first?"

"Why did you leave your Dad, Tani?" Han put his chin in his hand, and I didn't know if he really wanted to start with hardest or not. I just ignored him.

"Why didn't you come back, Tani? I thought you'd get bored of this stubborn thing and come back home, but you never did." Dad's eyes were as sad as that day, when we had both said so horrible things to each other.

"I wanted you to make the first move. I waited for you to run behind me, to tell me you were sorry so I could tell you I was too. As you never got out of the house, I just took my speeder and flew away."

Luke's beautiful blue orbs widened. "Wait, does that mean you haven't seen each other for-?"

"Four years, I'd say. I'm the best placed to say so, am I not, Tani dear?"

I elbowed Han. "So, after I got away, I just stole a ship and I flew to the first planet I could think about..."

"Being?" His eyes hardened now, and I could see the warning in them. Don't say too much, Tani Kenobi, as young Skywalker can't know.

"Naboo."

Luke's eyes widened once more. "Naboo? Never heard of it. Where is it?"

"Not that far from Tatooine, actually. Dad here went there years ago, and I thought I'd be quite nicely welcomed in Theed. But I wasn't."

Han's eyes hardened too. "What happened?"

"I had stolen a ship, Han, what do you think happened? I had to fly away from a bunch of clones, that's what happened!"

"So what? You just outflew them?" I could really see the interest in Luke's eyes, but the disagreement in my father's.

I just kept going as if I noticed nothing. "Yes, I did. Fortunately for me, I am a Jedi's child. I have some flying skills."

Luke's eyes seemed marvelled. "Where did you go next?"

"Corellia, my place. That's where we met, Tani and I and Chewie. Of course I knew the beast from before, but we had just decided to work together. Tani was very eager to learn mechanics with Chewie, so I just taught her some things to prevent her from getting killed."

"I still have my first blaster, you know." I smiled to my real best friend from outer space, and his eyes lit with a joke I didn't want him to tell.

"So you just took her in?" Really, Luke was his father's son sometimes.

"God no! I just bought her a ship and we met once in a while, mostly because she didn't know many people, and recently, I got caught in some trap I still don't know what-"

"I think I've heard enough to know you haven't been unhappy these last four years. At least, you live part of your dream." My Dad's eyes widened and I knew he had seen the response to his words in my own blue eyes.

I wasn't living part of my dream, I was living it fully. Thanks to Master Jinn.

!-!-!-!-!

A few minutes later, I got back from my cabin, where I put down my weapons and clothed back into more comfortable clothes. Luke was facing a ball, the same blasting ball I used sometimes to practice Force dodge.

I knew the light sabre he was holding, for I had seen it many times in my childhood. But never once I was able to put a hand on it.

This time would be different, I knew, as I couldn't help but laugh at Luke's amateurism. For a Skywalker, he still had some issues with his talents.

My father was sitting in a mech's seat, next to a window, and was looking as his pupil was following the ball's movement.

I burst into laugh as a blast touched Luke's bottom.

"That's not funny!" Luke's eyes were offended, and I knew I had taken a step too far. "You can try, if you think you're better than me!"

I shouldn't. I know I shouldn't. But I did nevertheless.

I slowly got up from the bench and walked to Luke, until his open palm was a feet away. I Force pulled his light sabre into my right hand, Force jumped above him, landed in his back, and he swallowed uneasily as his blue blade suddenly appeared, inches from his throat.

When I pushed his sword back in his hands, I suddenly became aware of my father's half-surprised, half-enraged glare. I turned to him, eyebrows up.

"Tani..." I heard that he was trying to remain calm, "I thought we agreed you wouldn't be trained?"

I shrugged. "I maybe be born skilled, how would you know?"

"No one comes to life as skilled as this, Tani, not even... _him_."

"I know. What difference would it make, that I am trained?"

"Tani, there only are two Jedis left alive, and Yoda was the one to disagree with your training. You know what this means..."

I giggled as I understood his point. "You think I got my training from a Sith Lord, is that it? Oh, Dad, you really are that oblivious?"

As his blue orbs didn't lose their quizzical flame, I just called Luke's sabre back and twitched it in a move only one Jedi could master, apart from the late Mace Windu.

My father's eyes widened as he recognized the move. "It can't be! Please, Tani, tell me he hasn't."

"I'm afraid he has."

Dad got up in a bolt and disappeared in the crew cabins, leaving me with a very quizzical Luke. He really looked cute, that farmer boy.

"Who has trained you, then?"

I giggled again. "My father's former Master. Qui-Gon Jinn. He's been dead for more than 30 years now."

And I laughed harder when I saw his most charming blue eyes widened in both amazement and pure fear.

_I know, maybe this chapter's too long to be very good, but I couldn't cut it and make a good cliff at the same time, so forgive me!_

_ Finally you learn something about Tani, eh? Wait for more!_

_ Review please!_


	5. A lesser good

_ A/N: I wanted to be forgiven. Here's the next chapter, and this time, I promise I'll update sooner. Easily done enough, I'm on Easter holidays too. Merlin bless teachers! :)_

**5. A lesser good.**

I was sitting in my room, as Luke had gone to sit by Chewie in the cockpit. Dad hadn't come back from his own room, so I had just decided to meditate once more.

As I forgot about the fabric of the ground, forgot about the buzzing sound of the engines, I slowly entered someone else's conscience...

!-!-!-!-!

**The Sith was red. His red face, tattooed in black, and his horns, made him look most frightening. I swallowed as his yellow eyes met mine. But they were absent, as if, as usual, I wasn't really there.**

** And then _they_ appeared from behind me. Both of them. Qui-Gon slowly took off his Jedi cloak, while a very young version of my father imitated him, his Padawan plait bouncing on his shoulder.**

** Both of them took their light-sabres and clicked them on. Green for Qui-Gon, blue for my Dad, such a blue that highlighted his eyes.**

** The Sith took his own light-sabre and I swallowed back a cry when I saw it was two bladed. The blood red blades appeared on each edge of the weapon, and Qui-Gon started the fight.**

** It soon appeared that my Master wasn't in his youngest years. If it wasn't for my father's presence, I'm sure he would have been taken out by the very skilled Dark Lord.**

** After a while, the three of them entered a powering section of Theed. The Sith sent my father flying some degrees lower, and I knew at once he wasn't as daft as he looked. He knew it would be easy for him to kill the skilled old Master if he was alone.**

** I started screaming towards my father, even it was of no use. "Dad, hurry up! Come on Dad, run!" And I watched as the two opponents slowly made their way towards red force fields. My father ran after them, and got stuck outside of it while the other two were stuck in the middle. Qui-Gon clicked his sabre off and knelt to meditate. The Sith just paced back and forth, eyeing his pray.**

** Once the force field had worn off, the two of them started fighting again, and Dad resumed his running. But I knew better. This was the day. This was the time.**

** Dad got once again stuck in the middle of the force field, and was forced into watching his Master fail against the Sith. I screamed in pain when I saw his red blade enter Qui-Gon's flesh, and the giant fell to the floor. I sensed false tears streaming down my ghost face, and as I turned around, I saw the same pain, and same rage, in my father's eyes. I knew he would end this. Even if it meant losing himself in the process.**

** Once they started fighting each other, I quickly saw that Dad was fighting quicker than I even saw him before. His rage was so moving through him that his opponent had only one option to take him down.**

I snapped myself out of the vision and backed into reality.

Real tears were soaking my face.

!-!-!-!-!

I knew whose mind I had just invaded, and I could only guess why I had been granted free passage. Dad was still conversing with Master Jinn. And Master Jinn being my own Master, we had a tough bond that allowed us to reach each other anytime needed.

I decided to eavesdrop, even if my good educated nature started to yell at me for even thinking about it.

I started breathing calmly, and felt my Master's ghostly mind touch mine. I tried to be as discreet as I could.

_"She shouldn't have been trained, Master!"_

_ "We have discussed this many times, Obi-Wan. And I still disagree with you."_ My Master's voice was as calm and as deep as usual, and I knew he would eventually win this silent war.

_"Master Yoda forbid me to ever tell her about the Force!"_

_ "Yoda as always seen the distant future as the only way possible. But if we change the present, the future as he sees it will never happen."_

_ "What have you seen, then?"_

_ "I have seen Tani. A bit older, though, and a few things missing. But what I couldn't miss was the light-sabre's hilt hanging at her belt. And it wasn't a hilt I knew about."_

_ "You mean that-"_

_ "She had made her own light-sabre, yes."_

I felt my father's sigh. "_Did you...tell her...about-"_

_ "Obi-Wan, a Padawan must know everything about the Order's story. Of course I've told her. And better, I've shown her some of our...adventures."_

_ "Does she know about-"_

_ "She knows everything about Vader and the twins. But I can assure you she wouldn't tell any of them. I told her not to."_

Then I felt as if this conversation was wearing away, as if...I had been caught. I tried to back off, but Master Jinn's spirit held me back, and I was able to hear the last part of their discussion.

"_You should be careful, though. She seems to like the Mr Skywalker a lot._"

And I snapped back into my room.

!-!-!-!-!

As I opened my eyes, I was suddenly facing Luke, who was sitting inches away from me, and who stared at my face as if he feared I was sick.

"Luke? What...what are you doing here?"

"I was coming to tell you we were having lunch, but you never replied. I thought something was wrong."

I got up and turned around, only to see him get up too, and his blond hair fell before his eyes. I couldn't help myself: I put them back behind his ear.

"I was meditating. Nothing's wrong."

But, as the words got out of my mouth, a terrible rift in the Force chocked through my body, and I fell in Luke's arms, a terrible pain invading my mind, body, and soul.

As I recovered my spirits, I got out of Luke's grip and ran towards my father's room.

He was opening the door as I reached it. I didn't let him speak. "Dad... Alderaan. I think it just disappeared."

_ I love writing this! Oh my God I love writing this! :)_


	6. This isn't a moon

_ A/N: So here it comes. The part I hate so much... :(_

_ Oh, and so sorry about my non-translation of the film's speeches, I don't have the original versions of the movies, so I just do it as I remember it. (and yes, I know the movies by heart :p )_

**6. This isn't a moon.**

Dad and I just kept staring at each other, both feeling an excruciating pain wearing off of our bodies, as the billion voices got suddenly silent in our minds.

" Dad, I-"

He lifted a hand to shush me down. "Come. We should go back to the cockpit." And he softly took my hand and drove me back towards where Han, Luke and Chewie were all gathered.

I sat down into the seat next to Luke, and wrapped myself. The Falcon was already slowing down, and I could guess we were going to shut the hyperdrive off soon enough.

Chewie turned to me. "You seem troubled, little one."

I shrugged. "Not now, Chewie, please."

He nodded, and then pushed the button to stop our light-speed travel.

We appeared into an asteroid ring.

!-!-!-!-!

"I don't understand. We are at the right coordinates! Alderaan should be here!" Han's voice was most distressed, and Luke's blue eyes were more surprised than I ever saw them.

"Han. Alderaan has been destroyed."

My friend's eyes turned to me, as did Chewie's. "Destroyed? Come on, Tani, no one has to power to blow a planet up!"

Chewie looked into my eyes deeply. "They did it. The Imperials." I nodded. "Then we'd better be careful."

At that precise moment, a TIE chaser passed above us, and Han jumped. "It can't fly alone, it should be heading to its base. Let's follow it." The Falcon started flying towards what looked like a small planet, standing some space from the remains of Alderaan. "It's heading to that moon."

"It's not a moon." My Dad's voice wasn't afraid, but I too could sense it.

_Vader_. He was close. Bad, bad, bad omen.

Master Jinn's voice stopped my trail of thoughts.

"_Tani, this is it. The moment where you prove yourself to be worth your teaching. I want you to be brave, and to let your emotions down a bit_."

I nodded internally. "_What should I do?"_

_ "Protect your friends. Take your blaster, though I think you'd better ask Luke to lent you his light-sabre for a while._" I prepared myself to ask the farm-boy, but my master stopped me. "_No, not in front of your father. Wait._"

And his voice worn out, as did his always lingering soul.

I turned back towards my father. "Dad." He nodded. I got up and headed towards the docks of the ship, and grabbed two blaster batteries, as well as a light-whip I had stolen on Illum. It was as yellow as the sun, but it was still as cutting as a real light-sabre. I got everything on my belt, and then heard the others coming to me.

"Tani, the Imperials have caught us. We are entering the Death Star as we are speaking." I nodded to my dad.

"Luke? You'd better take some things to defend yourself." I threw him a blaster and two batteries, and gestured him to keep his sabre at his belt.

"Guys, I think we'd better hide into the vaults." I nodded to Han and lifted a manhole in the ground, near to the platform. I got in, soon followed by no one else than Luke.

!-!-!-!-!

As the dark enveloped us, I suddenly felt myself pushed towards him, and I landed in his arms. Thanks to the darkness though, he couldn't see me blush.

"Oops, sorry Tani, I didn't see you." He whispered, but even that sounded like a yell.

I pushed my hand to his mouth, and then slowly tried to reach his mind with mine, erasing any parasite thought that could interfere.

I almost shuddered in surprise when I sensed him lowering his spirit barriers all at once.

_"Tani, is that you?"_

I smiled. _"I thought it might be more convenient to speak silently."_

I felt him giggled in his head. _"Good idea. So, you're definitely Ben's daughter."_

It was most definitely an affirmation. _"Why d'you say that like that? Is it that obvious?"_

_ "You have the same eyes, the same way to look at people as if you could see through their souls, and most of all you're both stubborn as goats."_ He giggled again.

I followed. _"I'm glad I finally met you, Luke." _I felt myself blush again.

_"Pleasure's all mine."_ And then my words kicked in. "_Finally? Why did you say finally? You knew about me before?"_

_ "Luke, I'm almost a Jedi. I have visions."_

_ "So what, you had visions of me?"_

I giggled again, as I heard footsteps above our heads, and I pushed myself to him even more, by fear of being heard breathing. _"Yes, I have."_ But I kept on the mystery.

And then someone, most probably Han, opened the manhole above us, and we were suddenly bathing in light. I closed my eyes a moment, and then I opened them again to climb out of the stocks. I helped Luke to climb too, and then I realised we hadn't shut our connection.

"_Luke?"_

_ "Mmh?"_

_ "We'd better keep this connection off for a while. We can talk later, if you want."_

He nodded, for real, and then his mind barriers were up in no time.

I felt empty.

My father's eyes locked on mine, all quizzical. I simply smiled to him. Master Jinn had told him something that wasn't all wrong, after all...

!-!-!-!-!

After Han and Chewie had taken two Stormtroopers out, Han and Luke clothed into their armours, and we headed to a room where Artoo told us where Leia was trapped.

Luke tried to handcuff Chewie, the Wookiee didn't let him, and after a giggle, I did it myself.

"I see where this is heading." I told my hairy friend.

I knew what Luke had in mind. We'd pretend Chewie and I were prisoners, and head ourselves to the cells, where we'd just take everyone down and release the Princess. Dad would take care of the Tractor Beam.

It took Luke all his will to convince Han to help us saving Leia, but when he was certain she'd reward him, he said he'd come.

Before we parted, I turned to my father and planted my eyes into his. "Please, please be careful. _He_'s here. I can sense him. He can probably sense you too."

He hugged me a little. "My dearest Tani. How could I have lived so many years without you by my side?"

And, when he walked away from me, I remained there. Luke didn't last before taking my hand and squeezing it. "Is everything alright?"

I shook my head. "Luke, I think my father wants to die today."

Luke's beautiful blue eyes widened, but he didn't say a thing when I pulled him behind the others, our hands still intertwined. My both hands were not tied yet, and I didn't mind at all.

!-!-!-!-!

Coming up to the cells weren't that difficult. I was tied by the hands, but my mind tricks were still working. I convinced the officers to check on Chewie while Han and Luke took them down. Luke then took my handcuffs away, and I quickly took all the cameras down with my blaster. Luke was already running towards his sister. So I wasn't feeling that jealous.

I ran after him, and then heard blasters sounds coming from behind. The reinforcements had come earlier than I thought. I took my blaster out and started shooting them.

I was them pushed next to a very small woman, brown haired, bunned into two strange macaroons, and dressed in a white toga-like dress. Leia.

She took Han's blaster from his hands and shot one of the vents, before throwing the weapon back into its owner's arms.

"Follow me." And she threw herself into the vent. Chewie followed, then Han, and Luke quickly gestured me to follow. He jumped right behind me, and we landed at the same time into a discharge of trash.

Luke tried to blast the door, but Han and Leia had already tried, and it was force fielded. Luke tried to reach Ceethree and Artoo, but there was no reply.

I screamed when, two seconds before it happened, I had a quick vision of Luke being swallowed by the sewer.

_I decided I'd just cut it there. Forgive me if I'm writing shit, I promise it'll get better as soon as they get out of the Death Star._

_ Review!_


	7. In or out

_ A/N: Here I am, and guess what? The magic of Internet has provided me the real A New Hope, in original version! You know what it means? Unless Harrison Ford's pronunciation's too rubbish for me to comprehend, I can now use the movie's speeches in my story! Yay!_

_ Oh, and I'm telling you, yeah, Harrison's pronunciation's really rubbish... ^^_

**7. In or out.**

Luke had disappeared into the sewer for at least ten seconds when he reappeared, a horrible tentacle wrapped around his neck. Han and Leia tried to shoot the beast, but there was no use, and after a while Luke was pulled under water once more.

I closed my eyes and tried to reach him. I felt his mind barriers, meaning that he was still conscious and therefore alive.

He stayed under for more than twenty seconds, and then the creature just let him go.

"What happened?" I turned to see Leia's concerned face, but I had, at least, almost already figured out what had happened. Anyone knowing the architecture of a space station knew that.

"I dunno! It just let go of me and disappeared!" Luke coughed once or twice, and I nearly assaulted him to make sure he was alright. I didn't even look around like the others did, because I already knew what would happen. And there was no visions involved.

"I gotta bad feeling about this." I sneered, and Han looked at me. "What?" I rolled my eyes and climbed onto a pile of trash.

The walls then started to move towards us, in a crushing move. I knew it!

"The walls!"

"Don't you stand, try and stop it with something!" Leia grabbed a iron bar and tried to lift it to jam the walls with it. Chewie tried to push the walls, and Luke climbed onto the pile next to me.

I just stood there, doing nothing. In fact, I was trying to reach my Dad with my mind, but the walls must have been Jedi proof or something. I could only feel Luke and Han, Leia being well too strange for me to try contact her. Chewie, I knew I couldn't reach him, now or ever.

"Help me!" Han grabbed the bar and helped Leia lifting it.

"Wait a minute!" Luke finally reached the point where his spirit snapped into place, and he took his comlink on his belt. "Threepio? Come in Threepio! Threepio! Where could he be?" Nothing answered.

I did nothing, even if my logical thoughts began to doubt me. I wasn't doing anything for the easiest reason that I had visions about the future. Would there be any future if we all died in there? But, fortunately for me, no one seemed to bother that I looked like I was waiting for a cab.

"Threepio! Come in Threepio! Threepio! Where could he be?" Han helped Leia climbing on the other pile, but she kept on slipping through the trash. "Threepio! Threepio will you come in?"

"Well one thing's for sure, we're all gonna be a lot thinner." I nearly laughed at Han's attempt to lift to mood. My mood wasn't low enough yet. "Get on top of it!"

"I'm trying!" Sure enough, I could almost sense as if Han was beginning to like Leia. I smirked to myself. My bestfriend? With a princess? That would be quite a sight!

"Are you there Sir?" Oh, I nearly yelled in relief. As the walls were almost on us, Threepio had finally turned his comlink on. That droid really was an idiot.

"Threepio?"

"We've had some problems."

"Will you shut up? Shut down all the garbage mash on the detention level! Do you copy? Shut down all the garbage mash on the detention level!"

And, when Leia and Han had already the legs being crushed by the walls they tried to push back, they just stopped moving.

We all started yelling in relief. Yes, even me, but I had to be honest, I had started to doubt myself in the end.

"Threepio we're alright! We're alright! You did great! Hey, open the door on – where are we?"

"3827!" Han repeated Chewie's reading on the door.

"3827!"

The door quickly opened, and we got out of the mash in no time.

Fortunately for us, there were no clones in that area. Yet. So, Han and Luke got their uniforms off, and Leia and I tried to wring our clothes enough to feel a little dryer.

I was so relieved we had finally went out of that trash sewer that I had forgotten the sudden twinge in the Force. It got on me like a bolt. I almost fell to my knees.

"Tani? What is it? Are you hurt?" Luke was at my side at once, and Han soon followed. He was ready to pick me up in his arms, a usual. I just waved him to get away.

"No, I'm not. I just – _he'_s here. Vader. I can feel him." Luke's blue eyes narrowed, and he helped me standing.

"We'd better get out of here then. Come on!" And Leia drove us some yards away.

!-!-!-!-!

"We'd better avoid any female advice, we have to get outta here."

"Hey, hold it!"

An alarm then sounded, not far from us. Chewie yelled something I didn't quite comprehend, and then ran the opposite way.

"Hey, where are you going?" And Han shot the alarm on a panel not far. He then walked to Chewie. "Come over here, you big coward! Chewie, come here!" And the Wookiee just shook his head.

"Listen, I don't know who you are or where you came from, but from no on, you do as I tell you, okay?"

"Look, your Worship, let's get something straight. I take orders from just one person, me!"

I turned my head the other way to make sure no one would hear me. "Yeah, except when I'm around." But Luke heard, and he huffed to hide his laugh.

"So, wonder how you're still alive?" That's because I am there to save his ass, Leia. Do not wonder too much. "Someone just keep this big carpet out of my way!" Okay, now I'm angry. No one ever treats a Wookiee like a carpet!

"No reward is worth this!"

!-!-!-!-!

We soon arrived on sight of the hangar, and there lied the Falcon. I was almost happy to see her again. Almost. It still was a trashbin.

"There she is!"

Luke grabbed his comlink. "Threepio, d'you copy?"

"Yes Sir."

"Are you safe?"

"For the moment. We're in the main hangar across the ship."

"Well, right about you. Stand by." Luke took his blaster and put the comlink back at his utility belt.

"You came in _that_ thing? You're braver than I thought!" Really, Leia, what are you trying to do? Annoy him so much he falls in love with you? That's working so far!

"Nice, come on!"

We walked a few meters, and then, just after a corner, we met a group of clones. Superb.

"It's them. Blast them!" And they started shooting us, and Han just riposted. Good boy! He then ran after them, and yelled back at Luke and Leia.

"Get back to the ship!"

I then turned at Luke. "Give me your light-sabre."

"What?"

"No questions for now. Just lent it to me. I promise, no scratch."

Leia started to pull his sleeve, and he quickly gave his hilt to me. "No scratch." And they ran away.

I just followed my stubborn bestfriends. I knew they'd need me, they always did.

!-!-!-!-!

And of course, when I got to their position, Han had run into a full clone regiment. So we just ran back, Han shooting them without looking, and I, firing the blasts back to their owners while running, reverse mode.

"Always boasting, eh Tani?"

"Always, love, always. Thought you'd have gotten used to it!"

"Nope. You still surprise me!"

I rolled my eyes, and so did Chewie. Weird. Some moments ago, he had looked like a terrified pup, and now he was all courage on and firing everything he could. Chewie _was_ the one to surprise me. Even after so many years.

The clones closed one blastdoor, and of course we passed them, locking themselves they just did. Idiots.

We finally reached one entrance to the hangar. Han and Chewie just kept looking at the group of Stormtroopers guarding the ship.

"Could we just leave this party?"

"I think it's time. I've got rid of it."

"I agree with Chewie." I lifted Luke's light-sabre. To think I was holding his weapon made me feel sick. But it also was Luke's, so I wouldn't be so faint hearted.

Leia and Luke then came form behind. Leia pushed herself between Han and I, leaving me pushed against Luke. I might start to think they all do it on purpose.

"What kept you?"

"We just ran onto some old friends."

"Is the ship alright?"

"Seems okay. If we don't get to it, I just hope the old man took his tractor beam commission."

!-!-!-!-!

The Stormtroopers then moved away from the ship. "Look!"

"That's our chance! Go!" Luke and Leia soon were off, but I kept on locked to my point.

I had heard it. The dooming sound of two light-sabres colliding with each other. "No!" I yelled and got out of out hiding point.

Han hurried behind me, completely oblivious to what was happening.

Luke had also stopped running. "Ben?" He walked towards where Darth Vader and my father were now facing each other, one sending blows to the other. I came standing by Luke, his hilt firmly held in my hand.

"Close your mind, Luke. Your mind barriers. On!" He looked at me, quizzical, but did as I asked.

The Stormtroopers had stopped in front of the two fighters. Once he spotted us, my father stopped fighting and smirked. I understood too late.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, my father, lifted his light-sabre before his face. Vader sliced him in two.

Except there was no body lying on the ground. Dad had disappeared into the Force.

In one last attempt to stay awake, I Force pulled his sabre to my hand, and lighted it.

Rage, pain and loss flew to my heart as quickly as a sand storm, and all I could think about was revenge.

I was knocked down as a well-known voice told me "_No, Tani. Stay to the Light Side_". And I blacked out.

_ I really hate that part of the movie. Even more when my character's Obi-Nobi's daughter._

_ I hate myself for not doing an alternate version, but that wouldn't be right. In fact, thank Qui-Gon to make Tani stay to the right side of the Force. I would have gone all mad if I had just seen my father being killed._

_ Oh, and review please!_


	8. Memories of another time

_ A/N: Thank you all for the nice reviews and the huge amount of people adding this story to their alerts/favourites. It really is a treat to see that. :)_

**8. Memories of another time.**

As I was blacking out, an awful lot of memories started flooding my mind. I just kept letting them pass, wishing with all my heart to die soon.

!-!-!-!-!

**I was nine, I still remember that day well. It was the first time Dad had ever told me about my mother.**

** I was playing in the living-room, when he had entered the room and had asked me what I was playing with. I had showed him the green rock, and just like that, he had told me the rock belonged to my mother.**

** I didn't even need to ask him, he started his story by himself.**

** "Your mother's name was Eirtaé. She was one of the Senator Amidala's Handmaidens."**

** I had listened quite carefully to everything he could tell me about her. I had never before asked about her, as it didn't seem important yet.**

** "She had beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes. I guess that's why you're ginger like me, blonde and ginger do very well." I had chuckled. "We met during the events of the War of Naboo. But, at the time, she was 14, and I was 21. And besides, I wasn't really interested into girls. We met again, properly this time, 10 years later, when I came back to Coruscant with my Padawan, Anakin."**

** I had sat in his lap, still playing with the rock.**

** "Nothing happened at first. And then, after months and months of dear friendship, we both realised there was probably something more between the two of us. But, yet, it was forbidden to both Jedis and Handmaidens to have a family, so we just both kept our feelings down. She offered me that rock when I went back to battle after the beginning of the Clone War."**

** I had asked a silent question, which he answered at once.**

** "Yes, I know what you wish to know. In fact, the day before Anakin and I were due to go to the Outer Rim's fights, your mother and I just...let's say...succumbed to our feelings. It was the last time I'd see her in five months.**

** "When I came back, she sent me a letter, and told me that she had fallen pregnant. At first, I was the most stunned person on Coruscant, and then, I went to see her and talk about it, and when I pushed a hand to her belly, you kicked it. I then decided we'd keep you, in secret.**

** "Your mother gave birth to you the day before the Order 66 was launched. I wasn't there. She sent a messenger to tell me that a beautiful girl named Tani waited for my blessing. And then, the following day, as her body hadn't yet recovered from her pregnancy, she was sent as Padmé's decoy while she was going to Mustafar to save Anakin's soul.**

** "She was killed by a battalion of clones, and I wasn't even there. I sent for Bail Organa, and asked him to take you with him on Polis Massa. When I arrived and finally met you, Master Yoda understood at once that you were mine. And he decided you could live with me, as soon as you would never be trained."**

That's how it started. How we started to argue about it. Because some little green Jedi Master had decided that I couldn't – shouldn't be trained.

!-!-!-!-!

The following memory was a little less hard to relive.

**I was fourteen, and I was on my way to Corellia. I had escaped a land battalion of Stormtroopers, but a bunch of TIE fighters were closing on me, and my hyperdrive wasn't ready to work yet.**

** I started hyperventilating as I realised I wasn't that a good pilot after all. I managed to get one down by pure luck, and then I was ready to get killed when I suddenly felt as if my head was hosting someone else.**

** "_Young Kenobi, breathe calmly. Nothing will occur to you if you are calm."_**

** I had asked myself if I was hearing voices, if it came from my comlink or from somewhere else, and he had answered.**

** "_You are not mad. I am in your head. I am Qui-Gon Jinn, former Jedi Master."_**

** I had laughed, inside and out. "You are dead!" I said out loud.**

** "_I am. You can answer me into your head, it'll be more convenient. Now, -_"**

** I had cut him, already getting used to it. "_What are you doing in my mind?"_**

_** "I am trying to tell you. Shoot this one while I'm trying to find the words."**_

** I did as he asked, and suddenly everything seemed clearer. I wasn't under stress anymore, and I was able to shoot two more fighters down.**

** _"Good. Now, Tani Kenobi, young one, I am here because I want to train you._"**

** I had almost collapsed in surprise. "_Me? You want to train _me_? But...Master Yoda and Dad said-"_**

_** "Your father listens to people who look to the Distant Force. I am looking to-"**_

**_ "The Living Force, yes I know._"**

** "_I knew you would. Now, young Tani, I'd be more grateful if you pushed your ship to hyperdrive so we could have a face to face conversation, you and I._"**

** I had pushed the right button, and it all started there.**

!-!-!-!-!

My trance stopped for a while. I felt his mind flowing through mine, and the usual feeling passed into a sudden fear, and most of all, rage.

My Master tried to calm me down. "_No, Tani! Stay to the Light Side! Stop this! Stop your suffering from touching you!_"

But nothing he could say managed to make me stop wanting to rip the universe to pieces.

If I was slipping to the Dark Side, I was doing it slowly. Too slowly if you wanted my opinion.

I nearly kicked Master Jinn out of my mind, and put my mind barriers up, even if they wouldn't survive another rush of memories.

!-!-!-!-!

Another memory.

**I was standing before the Falcon. I was sixteen. Han had promised me to teach me how to pilot a TIE fighter if I ever came to stealing one.**

** Chewie got out of the ship, and walked to me, his hairy face most quizzical.**

** "Tani? Can I help you?"**

** I had shaken my head. "I'm waiting for Han."**

** "He's still sleeping. You want me to awake him?"**

** "No, Chewie, thanks. I'm not in a hurry, and I'd better have him in a good mood, for once."**

** He had chuckled. And we had both sat into the Falcon's "dinner-room".**

** I remember I had felt it coming.**

** "Tani, I wanted to ask you about something."**

** "Yes?"**

** "You said you had escaped your father, but you never told us who he was."**

** I had sighed. "I didn't want it to come into a conversation."**

** "Is it a secret? Is it...dangerous for us to know?"**

** "No, not really. Nobody usually believes me, so..."**

** "So? Who is he? Or was he?"**

** "He was and still is a...Jedi Knight."**

** Chewie's eyes had widened. "Really? Well, that would explain some things."**

** I had narrowed my own eyes. "Which ones?"**

** "Well, you managing to make Han do whatever you want, for example."**

** I had shaken my head. "No, sorry, I've never Force suggested him. Yet."**

** "Okay, I believe you. Then, the ability you have to predict trouble."**

** That time, I had nodded. "Yep, that I can do."**

** He had patted my shoulder. "I won't tell him if you don't want me to. But, just so you know, I've met a Jedi Master once, and he was the nicest and wisest person I've ever met."**

** He had left me there, and that time _my_ mind flowed with a thousand questions.**

!-!-!-!-!

"_Tani? Are you alright?_"

My mind slapped back into place, and the feelings of loss and rage flew back to darkness, replaced my surprise and oblivion.

"_Tani? Tani, have I reached you?"_ I felt even more surprised as it was definitely _his_ voice. "_Oh, God, I really am useless!_"

I chuckled and I felt him hear it. "_No, you're not, Luke, you have reached me._"

I felt him sigh in relief. "_Oh, great. It was Chewie's idea, you can thank him later."_

_ "I will._" My mind was becoming brighter and brighter and pain now faded into something close to grief.

"_How are you feeling?"_

_ "I couldn't say I'm feeling better, but I'm definitely less suicidal."_

_ "That's one good news. Can you wake up?"_

_ "I'm not sure. How long had it been?"_

_ "Three hours. We are on Yavin IV, now, at the rebel base. I think you're being watched over by a couple of nurses, but they didn't hear me when I said they couldn't do anything for you."_

_ "Where are you?"_

_ "In my quarters. I'm...rushing here and there."_

I chuckled again. "_I shall try to wake up, I promise." _I already felt his mind leaving mine.

_ "I'll make sure you do. See you soon and in better shape, Tani."_

_ "Luke?"_

_ "Yep?"_

_ "Thanks."_

_ "Anytime."_

And I was empty again.

!-!-!-!-!

After a few attempts to get up, all in vain, I understood the nurses had probably flooded my organism with morphine, or something else supposed to keep me asleep. I started to fight the cells, concentrating on every inch of my system to get rid of it.

As I was working out of sleep, I started to feel again. And the first thing I felt was my father's hilt, still firmly held in my hand.

That was enough to make me blank for one more minute.

I fought back the feeling, fought back the Dark Side, and felt myself surrounded by light as I entered back what Master Jinn always called the Light Side. I was still me, after all.

I was still Tani Kenobi. And I was still a Jedi Padawan.

"_No, Tani. You are now a Knight._"

The words took their time to kick in, but when they did, I completely forgot what I was fighting back, on both sides, physical and mental.

I just snapped my eyes open.

_ Longer chapter, this one, even without the movies' speech!_

_ Hey, who's happy to finally learn who's Tani's mother?_

_ I wanted from the beginning that it would be one of Padmé's Handmaidens, but I didn't quite decide which one until this morning... ^^_

_ Review, please!_


	9. Space battle

_ A/N: Hello everyone! Before you start your reading, I just wanted to confirm I'm going to write this story in three books, one for each film. This is called the By the moons saga! :)_

**9. Space battle.**

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was a light grey ceiling. As I calmly started to acknowledge the rest of the room, I spotted a medic-droid, standing not far from the door, its back to me.

"I'm awake." I said in a clear voice.

The droid turned on its heels. "Oh. Welcome back, Miss. How do you feel?"

"Better, thank you. But Luke was right, your medicine did no good."

"We only gave you something to sleep, Miss. You were in a great state of distress, it was obvious you needed to be left with yourself."

I nodded. "Thank you again." I launched my legs on the ground, next to the bed, and put my shoes on. "Can I leave the hospital?"

The droid made a strange noise I interpreted as an affirmation. I pushed a button next to the door and found myself into a curved corridor, its walls as grey as my nursery room.

I walked for about two minutes when I caught strange moving noises from behind a door. Which door opened when I wasn't even standing in front of it.

Leia was suddenly standing before me. Her brown eyes widened when she saw me, but she quickly recovered and her features were at once covered in a regal posture.

"Tani. I hoped you would wake up before it started."

I bowed my head. "Leia. Nice to see you too. What has started?"

"The War, Miss Kenobi", then said an older man, clothed in a beige cloak. Probably a rebel general.

"It's Knight Kenobi, from now on." Their eyes widened again, but they said nothing. "Can I be part of it?"

Leia shook her head. "No. The council has decided it was preferable if at least one Jedi stayed in here, where it's the safest."

"Can somebody here just tell me what's going on?" I felt myself lose patience. So much for a Jedi Knight.

They exchanged glances. "The Death Star's approaching Yavin. We are launching a battalion of X-Wings and Y-Wings, called as the Rogue. Thanks to Artoo's plans of the space station, we know for certain where lie its weaknesses."

I nodded. "And when is the Rogue due to part?"

"They are. We were both going to say farewell to the pilots. You might want to go, Luke's going too."

My eyebrows lifted. So that's why he was so evasive about his whereabouts. I started feeling concerned. Sure, Luke was one hell of a pilot, but could he survive a frontal attack of the most armed space station of the Empire?

I hurried behind my guides.

!-!-!-!-!

We walked around the hangar, sometimes stopping for Leia or the general to say goodbye to a pilot, when she spotted Luke and Threepio, coming our way, though not on purpose. I felt a strange tickling thing in my stomach, and ignored it.

Leia walked to Luke. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's Han. I dunno, I really thought he'd change his mind."

She sighed. "He's got to choose his own path, no one can choose it for him."

"I only wish...Ben were here." I felt my heart falling in my heels, but I quickly recovered. Time to grieve is not now, young one, as would say Master Jinn.

Leia kissed her brother's cheek and walked away, while Luke, who hadn't seen me yet, had took a turn and walked, still looking down, towards his own ship.

I stood there, trying to choose whom to follow, when I decided I couldn't let Luke go without telling him goodbye. I hurried behind him.

When I reached him, he had climbed on a ladder, and was talking to two mechs, apparently wanting him to change droid.

"Not on your life. That little droid and I've been through a lot together. You okay, Artoo?" Artoo blipped. "Good." And he climbed into his cockpit.

I walked out of the shadows. "Hey, Luke!"

His eyes found my face at once. "Hey, Tani! Wait a sec', I'm coming down!" He started to get up, but I huffed him away.

"Luke, I am a Jedi, I can jump." And I Force jumped in front of his cockpit, where I sat to be levelled with him.

One of the mechs protested. "Hey, don't scratch the paint!"

Luke and I chuckled. And then I locked my eyes on him.

"You feeling better?"

I nodded. "I'll have something to tell you when you get back."

His eyes darkened. "_If_ I get back."

I shook this thoughts away. "Don't say things like that. I'll be with you!"

His eyebrows lifted. "Really? You can fly those things?"

I rolled my eyes. "I can fly _anything_, but no, I'm not coming with you that way. I meant, _in here_." I pointed towards his head.

He smiled a little. "Oh. Can you reach me that far?"

"If I'm under meditation, yes, I can."

"Great, now I feel better." Something bleeped in the hangar. "I have to go."

I prepared myself to lean and kiss his cheek, but he did it for me. I was still recovering for that unexpected mark of affection when I let myself fall from the wing onto the floor.

And I waved Artoo goodbye when the X-Wing flew away from me.

!-!-!-!-!

After Luke departed, and before heading back to my quarters, to feel free to meditate, I spotted the Falcon, obviously about to leave.

"Chewie?" I asked as I walked towards my Wookiee friend.

He shook his head. "Luke tried as well. Nothing can dissuade him to leave."

I tilted my head and then saw the boxes full of money, all ready to be boarded. I felt a strange mix of fear and anger making its way in my blood.

I walked into the ship. "Han? Where are you, you silly little-"

He walked out of the shadows. "Wow, calm down, sunshine!" He put his hands up in surrender. "I'd love to leave this mess in one piece, thank you very much!"

I put my hands on my hips. "Where do you think you're going, you coward?"

He rolled his eyes. "Self preservation, you know what it is? Can't ask me to join this rebellion, or whatever they call it. I've already been too trampled on on your account." He then pointed a finger to my face. "And don't use your pretty tricks on me ever again!"

I slapped his finger away. "You are such a disappointment! Really, I thought you were worth much more! Farewell, Solo!"

"Farewell, Baby!" And we both turned on our heels and I left the ship while he walked back to the cockpit.

I found Chewie where I had left him.

"So?"

"He's a donkey. In both stubbornness and intelligence."

He chuckled. "He'll change his mind on our way. I'm sure he couldn't stand being hated by you more than an hour." He walked to hug me and I wrapped my arms around his torso, as I couldn't reach his neck. "But, anyway, look after the farmboy, Tani. And after yourself, too."

I wiped a tear away. "Go, you silly thing. And watch after that pathetic excuse for a friend you have."

Chewie waved me goodbye, and I walked away from the Falcon, and from my best friends. My family.

!-!-!-!-!

I practically ran back to my quarters, where I sat, with my shoes on, on the bed, crosses-legged, and hands on the knees.

I quickly reached that state of mind where you forget where and when you are, and enter another plan of existence. Or, in my case, another person's mind.

Not Luke. Not yet. I had to reach someone first.

"_Master_?"

"_Tani. You are now a Knight, you can stop calling me Master."_

_ "You are still my Master, no matter what. But...are you quite certain I have reached the Knighthood?_"

He chuckled in my mind. "_Oh yes. Every Padawan has to pass through a lot of tests to reach his Knighthood, and yours you've passed brilliantly."_

_ "My father's loss."_

_ "Yes. You could have passed to the Dark Side, and you almost did, but something, or someone, pulled you back in the right tracks."_

_ "Luke."_

_ "Yes. When I told your father you had a soft spot for him, I had no idea in fact that it was quite reciprocated. That boy has tried, by himself, to reach your mind to ease your pain. And he isn't even a right Padawan. I'm impressed."_

_ "Do you wish me to train him, Master?"_

_ "No. And even if I didn't tell you so, you'll soon realise it is not your role."_

_ "Thank you."_

_ "Anytime._"

And he left my mind as swiftly as a ghost. Which he was, now that I think about it.

!-!-!-!-!

"_Luke?"_

_ "Tani! Oh, Force, I thought I'd never hear you!"_

_ "I had to speak to someone first, sorry for your wait. How is it up there?"_

_ "Don't you wish to see it for yourself, I'm not in state of describing the scenery!_"

I chuckled. "_Sure. Calm down and open your eyes, all of them. Outside orbs and inside orbs. I'm going to see through your eyes, and it can be disturbing at first._" I pushed my mind to his, and searched for his eyes. When I reached them, blurred colours invaded my mind-sight, and slowly, I was pushed into Luke's vision.

"_Do you see?"_

_ "Yes, as in daylight. Focus on your flight, Luke, I'm here to ponder you in case._" I shut my speech sense, and pushed every of my strengths into my vision. I had to be hypersensitive if I wanted to be of any use.

We started descending on the Death Star, Luke following the rest of the Red squadron. Seen from above, that thing really was big. As big as a moon, in fact.

Its surface canons started blasting green blasts on us as we passed, but none touched.

"This is Red-5. I'm going in." Luke started to descend further more, and blasted the surface. Something exploded, and he had to pull to wheel to get higher and avoid being touched.

"Luke, pull up! Are you alright?"

"I've got a little cut but I'm okay." I huffed inside of his head. "_What?"_

_ "Be careful, that's all. You can't win after the first minutes. Be patient._"

Then Biggs and Porkins shot a turbolaser tower, and Porkins was the first to be shot down. Luke's feelings overwhelmed me as they flew through our connection. I pushed them back.

"_Luke, no. Focus. We will have enough time to grieve him later."_

_ "Alright, sorry Tani. I-"_

_ "I know more than you think. Watch out!_" And a green last almost got our wing. Luke snapped his focus back into place.

"_Luke, trust your feelings._" This time, I was the one to be overwhelmed for two. I had to lock down my thoughts and questions, but some of them passed.

"_Tani, Tani, I can't think! Stop that!_"

I snapped away from my questioning. "_Oh, God, sorry Luke, it won't happen again."_

_ "Was it you or-?"_

_ "We'll have plenty of time for that later. Listen to him anyway. Trust your feelings_."

The rebel base then announced TIE fighters coming our way, but Luke's captors were empty.

"My scop's negative, I don't see anything!"

"Pick up your visual scanning!" Red-leader was on it, apparently.

"Here they come!" Wedge told us to be careful.

"Biggs, you've picked one up, watch it!"

"I can't see it! It's holding me tight I can't take him."

"I'll be right there." And he shot the TIE down.

"_Good one, Luke, good one._"

And then, all of a sudden, we were the ones to be chased. And hit.

"I'm hit but not bad. Artoo, see what you can do with it!"

"Red-5, where are you?"

"I can't shake him!"

"I'm on him Luke, hold on." Sometimes I bless the Force Wedge Antilles was born.

"Bastards. Biggs, where are you?" I repressed a laugh at Luke's choice of words.

And then Wedge came front of us and shot the fighter down.

"Thanks Wedge."

"Watch out, three more fighters coming in!"

And I felt it. He was one of the fighters. Vader.

"_Luke, watch out. One of them is Vader."_

_ "Thanks, Tani."_

"Red-leader this is Gold-5, we've lost Gold-leader. They came from behind!"

And that was it. We had lost the Gold squadron.

"_Seems like it's not going to be that easy, eh_?"

I chuckled. "_What did you think?"_

_ "Thought I'd be back for diner!"_

_ "You _will_ be back for diner. Now cover the second attack squadron and take those turbolasers down!"_

_ "Yes ma'am!_"

Red-leader, Red-2 and Red-3 then tried their best, but were shot down just like the others. Leaving Luke with Biggs and Wedge.

"We're goin' in. Wedge, can you keep these fighters off our back?"

"Yes."

"Luke, at that speed, we'll be able to pull out in time?"

"It's just like Pagist canyon back home!"

"_Yes, but Pagist canyon didn't shoot turbolasers blasts on you!"_

_ "Shut it!_"

I chuckled.

"You stay back, far enough to cover you."

"I can see the towers but not the shooting-target. You're sure the computer can hit it?"

"Watch yourself!"

"What about that tower?"

"You worry about those fighters, I worry about the tower!"

"_That's my Luke!_" I felt him repress a chuckle. "_Sorry._"

The fighters came in, and one of them hit Wedge, who decided to leave his partners and return to base. We both said farewell.

It all became complicated when he left.

"Artoo, try and increase the power!"

"Hurry up, Luke! Wait!" And Biggs was down.

It took all of my will and strength to push back Luke's feelings of pain. Biggs was, after all, one of his closest friends on Tatooine. "_You alright?"_

_ "No. But let's do it and go home!_"

Luke clicked and powered the targeting computer. We were still 35 miles away.

"_Use the Force, Luke! Let go, Luke! Luke, trust me!_"

And he clicked the computer off. "_You think this is a good idea?"_

_ "Anything my father tells you can go either perfectly fine or completely wrong. But, with you, I'm sure it'll do just fine. Focus, I retreat_." And I silenced myself completely in his mind, so he could focus on the Living-Force and what it'd tell him to do.

"Luke, you've switched off your targeting computer, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm alright."

And then Vader shot us, and Artoo caught the blast on his head.

"I've lost Artoo!"

And we kept on flying towards the target, when Vader tried to shoot us again, but failed when one of the other TIE fighters' got shot down.

"Yihoo!" I felt a sudden rush of joy flow me and Luke as we both recognized Han's voice. "You're all clear kid, now let's blow this thing and go home!" I felt proud too, because I had said that myself not minutes ago.

Luke shot, and the proton torpedos entered the tube. We flew away just in time to see the Death Star blow off.

"Good one kid, that's one in a million!"

"_Remember, the Force will be with you, always._"

"_Tani? You still in there?"_

_ "Yes, Luke, of course. Well done. Well done."_

_ "Well, I was kinda helped throughout it."_

_ "No, you weren't. I haven't done a thing."_

_ "Yes, you have! You've been there to calm me down."_

_ "Whatever!_" I smiled interiorly. "_I'll stay with you for your meeting with Han._"

He nodded. "_'Kay._"

!-!-!-!-!

He had done it. He had blown the Death Star up. How I was proud! Of both of them! Though Han would have to apologise harshly for me to forgive him his desertion...

_ Wow, that chapter was so long to write! :)_

_ Review please!_

_ Oh, and next chap's also going to be long, as it will be the rebels' celebration! And I've got my own partying mind on it! ;)_


	10. A debt that is still to pay

_ A/N: That's so strange to think that I've already finished one book! That goes too quickly, doesn't it? :D_

_ So, first thing, for all those cute enough to add this to their story alert, I'd advise you, from tomorrow, to look for the next book, which will be called "Another time". So that you don't wait too long... ;)_

_ Second thing, I've written a part of this chapter quite under influence, so I'm sorry for that. So, yeah, when you come to that part, obviously, put Radio by Lana Del Rey on, especially the choruses. ^^_

_ Here we go!_

**10. A debt that is still to pay.**

When it all was over, Luke and the others flew back to Yavin IV. We could only guess what kind of welcoming they'd have.

Luke landed his X-Wing and opened the cockpit. We could already hear the others' yells of victory, all converging towards us. Luke chuckled.

"_Tani? You still in there?"_

_ "Of course I am! Go, have your moment of victory and forget I'm here for a while._" I chuckled too, and waited for him to jump down his ship.

Leia was the first to land in his arms. I could have felt jealous, if I didn't know better. I erased the thought at once, remembering I couldn't ever let them learn it from me.

"Hey!" Han was running from behind, and Luke pushed Leia away to jump on him.

"Hey! I knew you'd come back, I just knew it!"

"Well, I couldn't let you take all the credit and all the reward!" I chuckled at his nonsense.

"Hey, I knew there was more in you than money!" Leia pushed herself between the two of them.

"Oh no!" Luke watched as a very burnt Artoo was taken down by some mechs.

Threepio ran to us in his shiny outfit. "Oh, Artoo... Can you hear me? Say something!" He turned to the mechs. "You can repair him can't you?"

"We get to work on him right away!"

"You have to repair him!" And he then turned to Luke. "Sir, if any of my circuits can help I want to donate them!" I hardly had seen any kind of loyalty or friendship in droids before, but those two weren't newcomers, were they?

"He'll be alright!" And they started walking towards the officers' quarters.

!-!-!-!-!

After a minute, Han stopped their advance. "Wait! Where's Tani?"

Leia seemed to remember my existence, and put a hand before her mouth. "Oh, gosh, I forgot about her! We must find her, she doesn't know!"

Luke and I both started chuckling together, and the three others looked at us strangely.

"Luke, are you alright?" Han's face was most amusing when he was doubting someone's faculties.

"I am, I am! In fact, you are both so mistaken! Tani hasn't lost a piece of it!"

Leia's eyes widened. "What? But, she stayed in here! I mean, she was still there after your departure, I saw her running in the corridors!"

Luke chuckled once more. "Oh, she hasn't left Yavin. But she was up there too."

Han looked at Leia as if he really thought Luke was mad. Time to interfere.

"_Luke?"_

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "Tell Han that time when he shot the fighters reminded me of when he taught me how to drive a TIE bomber, and that I had shot a corvette down._"

Luke repeated my words exactly, and Han's eyes widened even more.

"What the Hell?"

Luke pointed at his head. "She's in here. Since the beginning! Tani is in my head!"

Leia started laughing, Han stayed still suspicious. "But, she can't be in your head, Luke, she-"

"Han, she is a Jedi! She can!" Leia patted his shoulder and resumed her walk.

Han followed, and Chewie. Luke just stayed behind.

"I'm going to get her, don't wait for me!"

They all waved and went away.

"_Tani?"_

_ "Turn right, then front, third on your right and then door 995 on your left. See you!_" And I left Luke's mind, both to get used to the feeling of being in my own body again, and to prepare myself for the meeting.

!-!-!-!-!

As I opened my eyes, I felt slightly disoriented, as I had recovered a body that was inches smaller, and well more muscular, than Luke's. I had to remember how to move, and then it all made sense.

I jumped out of my bed, verified the state of my hair, put my father's sabre at my belt, and sat back down.

The door opened as I was heading to my wardrobe. I turned slowly on my heels, and smiled widely.

Here he was, standing on my doorstep, in his pilot outfit, all smiling. Luke. He whose mind I had shared these last hours.

I couldn't contain myself, I launched myself into his arms. He caught me and made me spin, laughing hard to echo my own.

We stopped when it became awkward to be wrapped like that in each other's arms.

I locked my eyes on his, still smiling. We said nothing, as if our connection now provided us to understand each other without words.

He outstretched a hand and I took it, intertwining our fingers, and he drove me to the officers' room, where we'd be debriefed and get changed for the celebration.

!-!-!-!-!

Once we entered the room, we had to split up, because Chewie instantly caught me in his arms and I found myself hugged so tightly I couldn't breathe.

"Chewie, I can't...breathe!"

I let go a little. "Sorry, Tani. I was so-"

"I am happy to see you too, furball!" I said grinning, and Chewie stepped aside.

Han was suddenly before me, his eyes on the ground, hands behind his back.

I rolled my eyes and took him in my arms. After a moment of surprise, he started grinning and hugged me back, making me spin just like Luke did moments before.

As he put me back down, I pointed a threatening finger to his face. "That doesn't mean I'm forgiving you, ingrate excuse for a best friend!" His eyes widened, and then he smiled softly when he heard "best friend". He bowed and then we all walked towards the debriefing table, where Leia and her generals were already all sitting.

!-!-!-!-!

After the meeting, we were all sent to different edges of the officers' quarters to get dressed. Han was only asked to close his shirt, but Luke was given a black shirt and leather jacket, to look more hero-like.

I was helped by Leia to tie my hair up into a complicated bun, and she just plaited her own and wrapped them on a bun too. She wore a beautiful white dress, and almost no make up on. That was on times like that that you could see Padmé in her.

I waited in the ceremony hall, standing next to Threepio and a all-new Artoo, already repaired and cleaned only two hours after he came back, and we all stood up when the doors opened to reveal Han, Luke and Chewie.

They all three walked to Leia, who tried to hide her smile. Luke was looking so small, so innocent that I thought it was perfectly thought of her. Who would think that short farm boy was a war hero?

When they reached her, Leia looked at both of them very intensely, but Luke couldn't help himself but grin. She answered it, and then turned to grab their medals. She put it around Han's neck first, and I saw him wink to her, ô surprise.

When she grabbed Luke's, he turned to smile to me, and I couldn't help but give him a thumbs-up. He smiled even more widely, and then turned around so his sister could put the medal around his neck.

They all bowed to her next, and started laughing when, next to me, Artoo started bleeping noisily. Then, they faced the crowd, who started shouting and applauding their heroes.

Leia proclaimed the celebration party to be on.

!-!-!-!-!

Once the main soldiers were out to celebrate outdoors, we were left with the officers, some of the heroes, including Wedge, and the generals. An orchestra of locals had been put up, and a buffet was lying against a wall. Some directly walked to get something to eat, but I had something else in mind.

I walked to Chewie, smiling widely. "Chewie? Would you mind?" I gestured towards what seemed to be an improvised dance-floor.

His eyes widened, as did Han's. "Tani, this isn't Corellia!"

I shook my head. "So what?" I smiled and walked to the musicians to tell them about my idea. I then walked back to my unwilling partner, and pulled him onto the dance-floor.

Leia started laughing, until Han grabbed her arm and pulled her in too. Some female soldier, bearing the arms of Corellia, put a hand on Luke's arm, and Wedge was harpooned by another. Soon, all the Corellians had found partners. But I was the only one to have a partner who already knew the dance.

I smiled widely as Chewie unwillingly placed himself side facing me.

!-!-!-!-!

It started slowly. Chewie walked backwards, I forward, and when we almost touched, he took my arm and made me spin. The music then became quicker, and he made me spin twice, one in each direction, before taking my waist and my hand.

When the chorus started, we started walking forward, then backward, then right, then left, as in a pastiche of a waltz.

At the end of the chorus, I launched my leg in the air and landed in Chewie's back, that meant a change in partner, and I walked forward as the man standing behind us was Wedge.

And it all started over again. At first, the man who were oblivious to the dance were all watching their neighbours attentively, and then they just let go and let themselves get amused.

As I landed in Han's arms, I rolled my eyes and we danced perfectly well, as he, after all, was the one who had taught me that celebration dance.

I was in Luke's arms right before the last chorus. He watched his feet all along, but he was grinning widely, and I guessed it was the first time he danced, as Tatooine wasn't really the happiest planet.

As the music wore down, I faced Chewie once more, and we bowed to each other. When it all stopped, I started laughing and walked myself towards a table, where I let myself fall on a chair.

Leia joined me quickly, as did Han, obviously, and then Chewie grabbed Luke and drove him to us, where he sat next to me.

I just started smiling to him like a proper idiot, and then Han's voice stopped my thoughts.

"Oi, lovebirds! D'you drink anything?"

That would be the beginning of many adventures. And of many jokes too...

_End of book one_

_ This is it readers! Check on tomorrow for the new book's first chapter!_

_ Oh, and review of course! :)_


End file.
